Simpleton Vex
Quotes: "I dumb... why do i feel people dumber than me?" History Simpleton remember that he used to be smarter, used to be stronger, used to be gatherer and hunter of tribe. Family wasn't big tribe, we travel a lot. It was long time, to point where i was small pup that grew into big bear. young bear but still big. All was good on travel, mama was helping small pups, father was leading, brother was helping. Simpleton was guarding. But... mean big angry animals attack us. kill us. hurt us..... all was bad... i couldn't breathe... i cant feel... anything... everything hurts... stop hurting... don't... no... All goes to black, we wake up. A man of red flesh and machines bond us together... we are one now. I am Simpleton. We are the Vex Tribe. We are Simpleton, I am part of Vex Tribe. We.. are family. I am family.... As long as we are together... there is nothing we cant overcome. Thank you creator for giving us a second chance.... together. Our objective is simple: # Survive # Obey # Adapt # Serve our master Appearance Simpleton is a hulking mass of a man. Covered in zippers and stitches across his patchwork of skin. he walks about barefoot as wearing only a pair of pants. Personality Simpleton has a mixed view due to his half dead, hack job of a brain. But it is open minded about a lot of things. if he wants a thing, he will tell you. if not, he will tell you. Simpleton doesn't believe in lying or keeping secrets. Loves Simpleton loves Nature and Chocolate and pretty shiny things like gems. He loves himself, and you and most people. Fears Simpleton gets scared of inky black darkness. not night, inky black goop that is deadly. Being ripped apart. Hobbies Simpleton like to meditate and listen to nature. Simpleton like to wander and explore. Simpleton want to make lots of friends, simpleton like making friends Family My family is my body, My mama is my left eye, brother is my right eye. My uncle is my arms and legs, father is my foundation of my body and my dick. Friends Jonas: Boss. Boss is kind man and best friend and going to be best teacher. i be best student and apprentice when i get my own forge and make nice things. Edwin: I hope to have him be mate. Mama tells me he pure, Daddy wants to feel him. I want to see if they are right. I want him to be my mate. He feels like he needs us.... We must protect him. We want to add him to the family... with us. Pimp and Gran: Allies that want to make kingdom. This allows me to retrain function into full capacity... and if they bad, i have control. they have no control over Simpleton.Like they no control nature. Pimp is dead... Simpleton miss pimp Elonwry: Simpleton make friend with paladin! Simpleton like beautiful tiny paladin friends! But.. why tiny tiny has no wings.. Simpleton know tiny tiny has wings normally in nature. Maybe hurt? Maxie: Maxie is friend and Maxie like to play on Simpleton. Simpleton like being with Maxie. She nice fuzzy wuzzy. Artamist: Simpleton find another friend! Simpleton find another little flame! Simpleton keep little flame safe too! Enemies We have no enemies. Aspirations Goals? For Simpleton a goal right now is to be able to propose to Edwin. And make family and become really really strong so i protect them. Category:Character Category:Characters